


La Reina Roja

by Inu_Sama



Series: GOOD GIRLS [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: BAMF Beth Boland, BAMF Women, F/M, Mild Language, Murder, Sociopaths, Starts at Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: Beth could feel the tears dry on her cheeks, having already outlived their usefulness.





	La Reina Roja

"Oh! I'm not going to kill anybody--" Rio leaned forward in his chair, a predatory grin stretching his lips. Beth could feel the tears dry on her cheeks, having already outlived their usefulness. 

The same calm she'd felt her entire life was settled around her like a cloak, her mind running through the different outcomes of this conversation. 

She knew she'd poked the lion, that was the point. He needed to see what she was, how far she was willing to go to get what she wanted if they were ever going to work together.

" _ You _ are."

It was only fortunate that he thought he was still making the decisions, as he'd unwittingly created the perfect environment to build some trust. She tampered down on the feral grin that wanted to spread across her rosy lips. 

It wouldn't be wise to show too much too soon, after all. Instead there was the barest hint of her glee in the minute twitching of her lips. But those dark eyes had caught it, if the raised eyebrows were any indication. That was okay, it was better than cackling, which she was wont to do whenever her plans came to fruition.

She picked up the gun with steady hands, years of her father's training making the cool steel feel like home against her palm. With practised ease she checked the chamber, and then the clip. To her surprise there was a real bullet, already in the chamber. 

"So? What are you gonna do?" Rio asked, spreading his hands as he sat back, completely unperturbed by the imminent threat to his life. Her 'husband' on the other hand, was a sobbing mess. But she barely spared him a glance, he wasn't important.

"B-Beth? Wh-what's going on? Why are you so  _ calm?! _ " 

She held a finger to her lips with a small smile, eyes never leaving Rio's as she grabbed a pillow from the couch and slunk her way toward the pair. Beth was somewhat surprised the gangster let her walk behind him and her smile grew as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry,  _ mi amor _ , I won't shoot you. Yet." She purred, her breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. Beth could feel him shift ever so slightly under her hand and she straightened out, satisfied. She had him. Now all that was left was to take out the trash…

" _ You _ , on the other hand," Her tone made Dean tense and after a moment he started struggling against his binds, as if he'd just realised there wasn't only one predator in the room, but two. It was no use though, the knots were tight. Beth idly wondered if Rio was a boy scout and the thought made her grin. She tapped the shaft of the gun against his cheek, the pathetic wimp flinching every time swollen skin met cool steel.

"You," She huffed out a humourless laugh, running a thin hand through the short brown strands of her once-husband's hair almost affectionately, before gripping what little was there and slamming his ugly face against the stained oak. 

"Have been a pain in my ass from the moment I met you, and  _ not  _ the  _ good  _ kind." She leered at Rio, who was watching her, completely focused. Good. Dean groaned and whimpered, trying to lift his head. She only pushed harder, using the strength she usually kept hidden. Sometimes it paid to be underestimated. Point in case, the gangster sporting a stiffy in the chair next to her. And he wasn't even trying to hide it, the cocky bastard.

"W-why did you  _ marry  _ me then?!" She could tell Dean was at his limit and was going into hysterics. " _ Pathetic _ ," She muttered, twisting her fist in his hair and relishing in the pained moan it elicited. 

" _ Because _ , I needed a man to complete the image I was going for. You can't have suburban housewife without the marriage part." She said, like it was obvious. And it was, to her. 

"But why m-me?" Was whispered, at this point nothing more than a broken plea. She didn't care, his life was forfeit the moment he broke the rules and decided to fuck his secretary, blowing all their money in the process. Beth bent down, just like she had with Rio, but there was anything  _ but  _ seduction in her face and voice this time.

"I needed someone  _ weak _ ,  _ malleable _ ." She replied coldly, blue eyes nothing but ice-chips before she blinked and her expression smoothed out.

She straightened out, releasing her grip on his hair and was satisfied when his head stayed down. 

"Well, I knew there were risks with chaining myself to a coward." She shrugged, placing the pillow on Dean's head and pressing the tip of the gun down into the stuffing. She turned her head to look at Rio, head cocked as she held Dean still with a quelling hand on the back of his neck. 

He'd finally realised what she intended to do, the dumbass. She didn't need permission, of course. But if it looked like she was deferring to him, it would go a long way to convincing him to work with her. To see her as an ally rather than a threat.

"By all means, I'll even help with the clean-up." He smirked with a hint of a challenge dancing in his eyes. It was as if he thought she was bluffing. How….cute. She hummed, flicking off the safety and pulling back the pin in one smooth movement. Both ignored the frantic pleading, one little click was all it took to end someone's life.

**_BANG!_ **

It always amazed her just how fragile humans really were, that under all the lies and posturing, they were just bags of meat and bone and blood. Beth frowned at the red circle that was making its way across the hardwood of her dining room table. 

She pursed her lips, quickly moving the destroyed pillow to catch the overflow so no blood dropped on her nice clean carpet.

Rio had stood and backed away some when the shot rang out and he was still staring at Dean like he'd never seen a corpse before. 

" _ Damn _ Mami! I didn't think you'd  _ actually do it! _ " He sounded...panicked? Why? Wasn't he supposed to be some big bad gangster? Beth found herself to be a little disappointed, to be honest.

"Hey, can you find me a towel or something? He's leaking  _ everywhere _ ." She asked sweetly, the pillow she was holding was soaked through already and she refused to get any on her carpet. 

"I've just had the carpet cleaned, after all."

Rio looked at her like she'd grown a second head but complied, familiar with her house enough now that he didn't need directions to her linen closet.


End file.
